The Other Side of the Moon
by Kagome93
Summary: What if Prue and Piper were fraternal twins? Being equally powerful? What if Prue had then been kidnapped at her childhood? After Edward left and Jacob shunned her, Bella went to San Francisco for a break, she gets the shock of her life when she encounters the two Halliwell sisters, who claim to be related to her. Her life changed forever,what will happen when Edward comes back? AU
1. Chapter 1

Now, now, now before you throw tomatoes at me in rage, for starting a new story even though I have 5 unfinished stories….but this idea wouldn't leave me. Here's my Twilight/Charmed Crossover. I am sure, by the summary, you know how these two worlds will be connected, and at least I hope so, so at the end of the chapter let me know what you think and where this is heading. Let me know do you want it to continue?

Why did I make Prue and Piper twins? Well because Piper was always my favourite and I wanted her to be as powerful as Prue and thus this story was born, with the Twilight Twist. Both Piper and Prue will be the eldest sisters.

What if Prue and Piper were fraternal twins? This resulted in both of them being oldest and being equally powerful. What if Prue had then been kidnapped at her childhood? After Edward's departure, when Bella goes to San Francisco for a break, she gets the shock of her life when she encounters the two Halliwell sisters, who claim she is related to them. How will she handle, with her whole life changing? What happens when Edward comes back?

* * *

_San Francisco_

_Halliwell Manor_

_September 13th, 1987_

"Come on honey, just push you will be fine!" encouraged Penny Halliwell while her daughter was in labour. Though they were witches, they had originally planned to take Patty to hospital for when she was in labour but when her water broke, they knew they didn't have enough time to go to the Hospital. So Penny Halliwell herself was delivering her grand daughter, for she knew it would be a girl, because that was the tradition and the sonogram said so.

"Where is Victor?" asked Patty while trying to push

"Your incompetent husband? He called me, he is stuck in traffic, now push honey" encouraged Penny

"Don't bash him-" started Patty but was cut off by her own screaming.

"It's okay honey, last push" said Penny.

At that Patty pushed and a scream was heard. Penny Halliwell was happily holding onto her new grand daughter. She sported dark brown hair and brown eyes. She could see resemblance to her daughter and was smiling. Looking at Patty, Penny was about to hand the daughter to her mother when she stopped. She looked at her daughter and saw the aura of another being near Patty.

"Uh, Patty, are you sure that you were having one child?" asked Penny doubtful

"Of course, why?" said Patty confused

"Because although you have given birth to little Prue, you still have the magical aura that isn't yours, around you" said Penny, suspicious and bewildered.

"Mother, I don't think-" she had started but then she was cut off by shouting as the pain of labour was still ongoing.

Penny instantly, place Prue on the couch, just in case placing a magical shield to make sure the young child did not harm herself or fall off, and then got ready to deliver her second grand daughter, while trying to reel from the shock.

Miraculously, it didn't take long. Only 5 minutes later, Penny was holding her second, albeit screaming grand daughter, the twins being 5 minutes apart. Penny had noticed that they weren't identical twins though. Even though the two had same eye colour, Prue's hair was darker than her second grand daughter.

Having calmed down now, Patty looked at her daughters. Not one, but two. Seeing how eager her daughter was, Penny didn't hesitate to give both of the girls too Patty. The new mother was cooing towards her daughters.

"I can't believe that I have twins, I wonder why the doctor didn't catch that in the sonogram" said Patty bouncing both of the girls.

"These things can happen, although I didn't expect it to happen to us. In our whole family line, there has never been any twins at all" said Penny amazed while looking at them.

Just then they heard the screeching of car and footsteps, which were running and sounded frantic. Bursting in through the door, Victor Bennet's eyes sought out for his wife. His jacket and tie were disheveled, as if he was in hurry.

"Patty" said Victor and ran towards her, swiftly ignoring his mother-in-law because he didn't want to deal with her, not at the birthday of his daughter.

"What happened? Is Prue okay?-" started Victor but stopped when he noticed that instead of holding one daughter, Patty was holding two new born girls. One with mop of dark brown hair, wrapped in blue blanket and the second had distinctive lighter brown hair, wrapped in green blanket.

"What the-" said Victor, out of words looking at Patty, at which she smile

"I guess the doctor didn't see it in the sonogram. We have twin girls instead of 1" she looked at him smiling "Wait, you are okay with this right? I mean I know we have only been married for 2 years and you were expecting one child but-"

Victor stopped her rant by kissing her and then looking at his daughters

"It's fine, their our daughters, I love them" said Victor reassuring them, while looking at his daughters with doting eyes.

"Meet Prue" said Patty, pointing at the bundle wrapped in blue. Victor's eyes were filled with excitement, as were Penny's when she looked at them.

"What are we going to call our second daughter then? We had expected one and had the name Prudence prepared, but what about her?" asked Victor, taking a seat next to Patty and took his second daughter from Patty.

"I was thinking, how about the name Piper Halliwell?" said Patty looking at them

Victor and Penny thought over it before seeming satisfied.

"Piper it is...I guess I will have to conjure a bigger crib for these two, better go write a spell" said Penny

"Mom! Personal gain!" said Patty while Victor looked uncomfortable by the talk of magic. To distract himself he started cooing at Piper.

"Well we will need somewhere to put them and we only have one crib. It's not personal gain if I do it for my grand children" said Penny and went off. Leaving the new family alone...

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the young, little witches were born. Though they were young, they had already showed signs of how powerful they would be. Both seemed to play a game where Prue would move objects, gaining Penny's power and Piper would seem to freeze them, obviously gaining Patty's power. This had surprised the family, especially Victor. But it stood out for Penny. Which was why she was looking at the Book of Shadows, at one specific entry.

"Mother, what are you looking at?" asked Patty walking in with Prue. Victor had taken Piper out for a day out. She saw what Penny was looking and looked at her confused.

"Why are you looking at the entry about Charmed Ones?" asked Patty confused

"Look, one sister will be able to move things with mind, one will freeze and one will see visions of future and past" said Penny

"So?" said Patty not understanding

"Patty don't you see, Prue can move things, Piper can freeze. They are sisters, the prophecy is already half-full, don't you think they could be the Charmed ones? Look how powerful they are! I didn't come to my powers until I was 3 and you didn't get your power until you turned 2. They have it in 3 weeks, it is possible that they are the Charmed ones, they would be" said Penny, convinced.

"But mother, it is the Power of Three, I don't have a 3rd child" said Patty looking at Penny "So it's not possible" saying that, Patty left.

But Penny was convinced and did not waver.

* * *

It was night time and it was very silent in the Halliwell Manor. Everyone was asleep, which is why none of them noticed when a shadow was wandering near the nursery room. A man lingered in the room, his features hidden by the shadows of the dark. He towered over the children. He picked up one of them, but his hope of going unnoticed was ruined, as the second girl started screaming at being separated from her sister.

He heard the footsteps of running, and panicked.

Patty Halliwell, having heard one of her daughter crying, ran in and meet the horrendous sight. A man disappeared in flames , holding one of her daughter, before she could even try to freeze him...

* * *

So...do you like it? Is it worth continuing it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Time, Forks**

**November, 2006**

A girl wavy brown hair and hazel eyes looked at a photo album sadly. Bella Swan did not know what to do anymore. She couldn't believe where her life had come into now. One year ago, she had found love in the most unlikely place. She was finally happy for once. But now she had nothing. The friend she had found few weeks ago, Jacob, he had started shunning her and started hanging out with the gang even though before he had complained.

She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around it, not being able to stop the tears. Suddenly she froze and wiped the tears away.

_'No, enough is enough. I shouldn't feel sorry for my petty life. I should instead do something about it' _thought Bella.

She got up, but while doing that she accidentally knocked a book from her desk and she bent down to pick it up. She froze as she saw what is was. It was her old journal. She had stopped writing eons ago, when she was 12. Curious and wanting to look back her memories, she flicked through it. But froze when she saw at her earlier ambitions she had set when she was 7.

Eyes widening, she started packing her bag and went down. Needing to talk to Charlie because she was going to let him know, he deserved to.

Charlie was sitting in front of the television, looking dazed when he got up, seeing her coming down. He looked surprised to see her. Bella cringed at the expression. She knew because of how she had been acting, her dad suffered and she was hating herself for that now. She was going to change it.

"Dad, um, I know I have been a bit distracted these few months" started Bella looking at him "And i want to change it around. So dad, is if okay, if I, um go at a world tour. Just take a vacation?" asked Bella looking at Charlie

Charlie looked surprised at this request and Bella explained more to him

"I just need to go out for a while, you know clear my head. I'll be back by the time school starts and I'll be better"

"But do you have enough money?" asked Charlie

"I do, remember the money I originally brought with me last year for a car. I can use that to travel to a few places" said Bella, giving him a pleading look.

Charlie looked at her before he sighed.

"Perhaps it will be good for you..." said Charlie "But will you promise to call me everyday?"

"Definitely!" said Bella, smiling for the first time, she hugged him.

_'First stop San Francisco, here I come' _


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Side of the Moon

Piper's Age: 18

Bella's/Prue's Age: 18

Phoebe: 17

Charmed Background Information: Since Piper grew up being the eldest, she is very different. She is bossy, basically she is exactly how she turned out from season 4-8, as she had always been the oldest since her childhood. No, Paige DOESN'T exist at ALL! Piper and Phoebe activated their powers when Piper was 16 and Phoebe 15, they have been practicing witchcraft and been using their powers for 2 years. **Since **their 3rd sister is missing and they don't have the power of three, both sisters, Piper and Phoebe was very good at martial arts. Also Piper and Leo are currently dating. Phoebe hasn't meet Cole yet.

Piper's powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion

Phoebe's Powers: Premonitions

Prue's/Bella's Powers: Telekinesis

Cast:

Piper Halliwell: Holly Marie Combs

Prue Halliwell/Bella: Kristen Stewart

Phoebe Halliwell: Alyssa Milano

Leo Wyatt: Brian Krause

Edward Cullen: Robert Pattinson

This isn't the best chapter of mine so far but please do review guys.n

* * *

**Underworld**

A demon with red skin an white strips bowed down infront of a silhouette with a robe on. The silhouette seemed to be sitting on a chair

"My liege" said the demon bowing "I've found the third Charmed sister" he said, smiling.

At that, the silhouette froze and looked down at the demon "Are you absolutely certain?"

The demon looked back confidently

"Definitely, I would never tell you if I wasn't certain"

"Do the other sisters know or have they found her yet?"

"No, my liege. The other sisters and their Whitelighter haven't found her" he said smiling smugly

"Well then, what are you waiting for, get her" he commanded and the demon disappeared in flames

* * *

Bella sighed as she got out of the plane. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was finally travelling the world. Her heart still ached for Edward and her recent betrayal from her new friend Jacob, but she had decided that she won't have a pity party for herself. She was independent and for once start doing something for herself.

Her first stop was here, at San Francisco. Reluctantly she looked around, hoping that she might enjoy her time.

"Although I need to get some kind of a guide an then a hotel room for a week"

She had decided that she would stay in San Francisco for a week and then travel away to New York.

While she was pondering and trying to find a hotel, suddenly a man crashed into her. He had blond hair and green eyes, which were shocked and alarmed. He seemed to be busy, as if he had to do something urgent. When he saw her, he seemed to do a double take before he shook his head and left. Bella curiously saw that he seemed to stop near a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. She wanted to look at her more, read her features but she then shook her head as well and started walking away. Unaware that a suspicious man seemed to be tailing her. He was following her as she walked out...

* * *

Leo couldn't help but look at the girl who looked so distinctly familiar but he couldn't place it whether who she was. He had photographic memory but even he couldn't see who she was. Not to mention he felt a connection with her, the one he felt with his charges usually.

_'She can't be my charge, can she? Usually the Elders tell me of my charge, so she probably isn't' _ thought Leo and then looked at his charge and his girlfriend, Piper Halliwell.

"Leo, what's wrong? What did the Elders say?" asked Piper looking at her guardian angel and her boyfriend. Their relationship at first was forbidden, very but after a lot of persistence the Elders put them on 'probation', to show them that their relationship wouldn't get in the way of saving innocents. She loved being a witch, she did but the prophecy wasn't fully filled yet. Although they had the power, they hadn't been able to do a Power of 3 spell yet. Namely because of her missing twin sister. Piper vaguely had any memories of her, her sister, who had been named Prue Halliwell, had been kidnapped from their share crib when they had been few days old, by a demon. Her late mother and grandmother had searched high and low for her missing sister but her twin had been lost. The only consolation her mother had, before her death bed, was that her twin was still alive.

Apparently the Elders had informed them that Prue Halliwell was still alive, but the demon, who had taken her, kept a big spell on her so they couldn't find her. But they knew she was still aive, because if a witch as powerful and pure as a Charmed one was dead, everyone would feel it.

Her mother had told her about her twin when she was 4 years old. Saying an accident took her away. It was only after she and Phoebe became Charmed, unbound their powers and had summoned Gramps and Mom from the dead, did she find out the real reason her sister was missing. A demon had taken her. Since then she dedicated everything and tried to become strong, so she can find her. She always knew she was missing something but it was only after she found out about her missing sister that she knew what it was that was missing. According to Grams, twins had special connection, especially magically ones. This was why she had often felt a void.

Presently she was looking at her boyfriend.

"The Elders told me that something big is going to happen. Source had hired on of his best assassins to get someone, a witch. And seeing how determined the Source is, it is making the Eers nervous at who it could be, because he only persisted so much with you and Phoebe, so they are scared who they are after" said Leo

"Oh, that is strange and not a good news, at all" said Piper "I'm gonna call Phoebe and ask if she sees something" said Piper and was ready to call her youngest sister, when suddenly they hear a scream. Alarmed, Leo and Piper looked at each other before they ran out. They found themselves in an alley, with 4 demons surrounding a girl around her age, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Leo froze when he recognized that she seemed to be the same girl he had ran into.

Piper instinctively flicked her hand and blew three demons up simultaneously. Piper was about to blow the last demon remaining, who was charging towards the girl, when the girl did something that shocked Leo and Piper.

The girl raised her hand defensively and suddenly the demon was flung back, telekinetically, 10 feet away from her. Piper and Leo's mouth fell but Piper snapped out and blew up the last demon and then both looked at the girl, who definitely had strong firepower. But it was only when she took in the features of the girl, did she froze.

"Well, this is interesting" muttered Leo


End file.
